Hellblazer issue 168
John Constantine: Hellblazer #168 (January 2002) Plot summary Issue synopsis written by J. White Outside the Amtram bus depot, a young skimpy clad hooker exits a cab. As she checks her lipstick in the reflection of the door it opens revealing John Constantine . The woman inquires whether John needs a date for the evening. John gives a solid "no" but informs her he has an hour or so to spend. The hooker offers John the company, but it'll cost him. On that note John agrees and suggests he go with her to get some money. As she gives John directions to an ATM, John informs her he has no bank account. With no intention of robbing anyone the hooker hesitates before following John any further. With a smirk John explains he has no intention of robbing anyone and is more interested in separating dollars from people the old fashioned way - bingo. Seems John has a knack for winning; he's already won six games in a row which is beginning to upset the locals. The elderly women sitting across the table from John and his "date" shies away when confronted. John, in typical asshole fashion, shares his own guess as to why they're being suspiciously watched. He tells her that because of her young and beautiful body, along with John's arrogance, they're jealous inside. As the numbers are being called John entices them further, calling them selfish failures that are too old to experience anything heated or lustful anymore and dismisses them coldly. The last number is called and John smiles claiming yet another victory. The pair soon arrives at John's hotel. He asks her how long she's been tricking. She answers with a "few years" explaining to Constantine that the money is her main priority. She then explains how she goes about her trade, telling him the things she sees before they arrive at room 311. John tells her his name before she asks what he would like to call her. Kitty chooses to be her fitting title, and John gives a knock at the door. Shocked that he would bring her to a room that's not his, the door opens revealing Agent Turro sporting a new look. Kitty inquires as to who Turro is. He tells her he's an FBI agent and she tells him she's a sex therapist before asking why it smells so bad. Seems Turro has just dropped a shit and John inquires about Turro's new mustache. With recent dogfights spurring, Turro's had to work undercover. John complements the new look, but not Turro. As the two swap verbal swipes, Kitty begins to remove her clothes. When asked which one wants to go first Constantine offers for them to fuck her together. Turro looks a bit surprised and thinks John's gay. With that John explains to Turro that he's looking at a very sexy piece of woman and can't wait to have her then asks if the question was actually a proposition. As the two undress, Turro interrogates John about the incidents that transpired in Highwater. Turro tells John he couldn't get anything out of Lucky's wife and that John must have been very beneficial. John also learns Turro knows who sent him to prison, but he had to have proof and it seems he can't even do anything without that. With that realization Turro decides he can't go through with it and gets dressed. John goads Turro, saying he has no balls, but he does have guilt. Turro's not done just yet though and he gives John once more piece of useful information. According to the files, John was officially killed back in the prison riots. With that Turro leaves John and Kitty to themselves but not before one last insult by Constantine. Continuity * Use this section for listing in-story connections with Hellblazer and other comic books. Discontinuity * Use this section to list contradictions with established continuity. Goofs * Use this section to list mistakes that have appeared in this issue. Notes * Enjoy the soundtrack while you read. Category:Brian Azzarello stories